


finally (found my way back home)

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They just miss each other a lot, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: they're tired, they're missing each other, and they just want to go back home.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	finally (found my way back home)

it’s been long. way too fucking long, jaemin thinks, since the last time he’s had a proper good night’s sleep. heck he doesn’t even remember the last time he’s even home before midnight. (eleven in the morning doesn’t count, even if it’s technically before midnight. but he counts it as after, because he wasn’t even home the night before.)

promotions for resonance have been a pain in his ass. and while he’s always grateful for the endless opportunities he receives, they’ve been working on this overly ambitious project for months and sometimes jaemin doesn’t know if it’s night or day whenever he wakes up.

he’s exhausted.

he loves the units he’s put into. really he does. but it just isn’t the same without chenle as his happy pill. practice is a little quieter without renjun chasing haechan around while mark sighs for the twelfth time in an hour. he supposes having jisung for  _ work it _ was a blessing, but it is ruthlessly taken away from him when the boy he dotes on is unable to join them for promotions.

and of course, everything feels all the more empty without the arms that would randomly wrap around his middle when he’s spacing out. the playful chin that pokes at his shoulder as if asking him  _ what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours? _

at first he thought it would be fine. he’s still residing in the same dorm as the dreamies, so coming home after a long day would be like a light at the end of a dark tunnel.

but he soon realises that it’s not the case as he often comes home to dead silence. or the sun is already up and he’s left alone in the dorm while the others are already out on their own schedules.

he feels worse, when he silently cracks the door of jeno’s room open on some nights, only to find the bed empty.

he later finds out from his manager that jeno is usually at the recording studio on those nights, or having his turn to shoot for his own units in the album.

he’s lonely, tired, and he just wants to go  _ home _ .

-

as promotions start to wind down and his days aren’t as long and dreadful anymore, jaemin gets to be with jeno more often. sure they’ve had tonnes of schedules and filmings together, but he doesn’t get to be with  _ his jeno _ in those times.

their sleep schedules still barely match up unfortunately, and call him exaggerating, but if this continues he might start forgetting how jeno’s arms around him feel like.

he begrudgingly settles into bed alone, staring at the polaroid of jeno and him predebut that he stuck on the wall till he drifts off to sleep.

he doesn’t dream of anything.

-

it’s a super rare thursday when he comes home right before the sun sets. the dorm is starting to look like an ikea pamphlet from the overbearing christmas decorations that renjun ordered, but jaemin thinks it makes the dorm feel a little more homey.

(he considers putting up a mistletoe on jeno’s door, but remembers that jisung likes barging in to steal the older boy’s laptop sometimes.)

he doesn’t feel all that hungry though, so he just drops his bag on the couch with a sigh before dragging his feet to the kitchen and finding a tangerine in the fridge.

he’s picking at the skin of the fruit when he hears feet shuffling behind him, and sends the tangerine rolling onto the floor when he turns around and is greeted by the sight of jeno in a white long sleeve and track pants.

“hey, don’t waste that!” jeno tsks and frowns playfully, bending over to pick up the tangerine and placing it back on the counter. “mom sent those yesterday.”

“no-ya...” jaemin says under his breath. he feels as though he’s about to cry as he takes in the sight of  _ his _ jeno, looking all warm and inviting in his home clothes and no makeup, bright blue locks a mess on his head. “didn’t think anyone was home…”

“wasn’t expecting you back this early either.”

“practice was cut short.” jaemin shrugs. “where are the kids?”

“chenle is home obviously. haechan went to get boba with sungchan, and renjun only just left to get dinner with jisung.”

“why didn’t you get dinner with them?” jaemin cocks his head. his tangerine is long forgotten as his arms hang awkwardly by his side, fingers craving to just reach out and  _ touch _ him.

jeno chuckles. “you know i don’t like going out if it isn’t with you.”

“no-ya…”

“i missed you, jaem.” he shuffles closer, and jaemin can almost feel his warmth.

_ i missed you too, more than you can ever imagine. _

“is this your way of asking me to cook for you? because it doesn’t work anymore.” he tries to joke instead, but his body betrays him. his right arm shoots out first, and both their hands meet halfway for their fingers to intertwine.

they fit perfectly. like two puzzle pieces.

“no just,” jeno pauses to give him a smile as his thumb rubs soothing circles around jaemin’s knuckle. it’s  _ that _ smile, the one where his eyes soften and the corners of his lips just quirk up slightly. the one that is only reserved for jaemin. “just stay tonight.”

“only if you’re staying with me.”

“i’m not going anywhere.”

-

jeno keeps his promise, clearing the music sheets and snacks from his bed while jaemin takes a quick shower. he doesn’t even think about dinner or the unfinished game level in his phone when jaemin returns in his favourite mint hoodie, black hair damp and socks mismatched.

he doesn’t even say a word and just lets jaemin shut his room door before quite literally hopping into his bed, grabbing him by his sleeves and pulling him down to join him.

jeno thinks that the content smile gracing jaemin’s lips is beautiful, and doesn’t even hesitate to lean over and give him a peck.

jaemin snorts. “kiss me properly, ugly kid.”

and who is jeno to say no, really? he props up on his right elbow and leans down to meet jaemin’s lips with his, kissing him silly until he’s satisfied.

they giggle into each other’s mouths like lovesick fools, and jaemin only pulls away to let out a long yawn.

“tired?”

jaemin nods in response, letting jeno gather him in his arms before turning off the lamp and pulling up the duvet. he lays his head on jeno’s chest, habitually slipping a hand under his shirt to rest on top of the warm skin of his abdomen. and like always, jeno tangles his legs with his, holding his waist so tightly as if his jaemin would disappear if he let go.

it’s been long. way too fucking long, jaemin thinks, since the last time he and jeno held each other like this. months felt like years since he’s been able to feel right at home, with  _ his _ home.

they don’t need to say those three words. actions are enough when jaemin is slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of jeno’s heartbeat and steady breathing, and last thing he hears is a soft  _ see you when we wake up _ before fatigue takes over.

they only wake up momentarily an hour or two later, barely hearing the sound of the front door unlocking as well as renjun and jisung’s giggles. they pay no mind, knowing that neither of them would bother checking their rooms till morning anyway. they simply snuggle further into each other’s warm embrace, pulling one another impossibly closer. 

jaemin buries his face further into the crook of jeno’s neck, inhaling his scent while jeno buries his into jaemin’s hair. their arms are still wrapped snug around each other as they fall back asleep, and the only thing that goes through their mind is

_ finally _ .

**Author's Note:**

> super short but just thought of nomin cuddling each other to sleep and felt like writing this... I haven't written in months so my writing is terribly rusty but I just miss nomin so much :( hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
